Reaching for Stars
by Oriviurr
Summary: They're from two different walks of life, but at the end of the world, all Lovino and Antonio need are each other. Spamano Apocalypse!AU.
1. Survivor

**Hey there.**

**Here's a little prologue for something that I will continue to make up for my lack of update on 'As the Clock Ticks'. I swear I will finish that, I've just had end of year tests taking up all my free time. Massive apologies.**

**On the other hand, I have poll up on my profile. It's not definite or anything, I just need a vague idea of your preferences. I'd love if you could check it out. I may well just continue with this one to be honest, since Spamano is my OTP. Probably obvious actually. :3**

**Because I'm not certain about the rules when you include random songs in your fics, I do not own Heard the world or any songs that will appear before chapters. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_I heard the world up late night_

_Holding my breath tight_

_Trying to keep my head on tight_

_There's a chill in the air_

_Nobody could care_

_How you're caught up in the fight of your life_

**-_'Heard the World'_ by O.A.R-**

* * *

The world was silent.

The only noises were those of forgotten items being blown across the dusty plain by hot winds. Sometimes you might even hear the sound of some small animal, surviving the intense heat against the odds. There was no laughter or joy, just the scuffed steps of those left behind in a world that was burning, hopeless, lost and looking for a decent place to curl up and die. It was home.

Lovino pushed his sunglasses higher up on his nose as he leant against the graffiti covered wall, trying to think of anything that wasn't his brother. The one who had decided to run off to the stars with the love of his life while his twin remained on the forsaken rock called the Earth, brooding over his lack of luck. Luck was a funny concept nowadays though. No one was lucky, some were just more fortunate than others. They were those with homes and family who would pay to ship them off to a world that wasn't burning or dying or _ending._ Bastards.

He turned his head to the sound of strong steps, almost like marching to find himself staring into the familiar blood red eyes he'd come to mildly loathe. It was a strange relationship.

"Gilbert."

Gilbert Beilschmidt smiled sadly (_What the fuck? He should be happier, fucking bastard._) and stuffed his pale hands into his pockets, slumping against Lovino's wall.

"That's my wall, bastard," the Italian growled, glaring at the albino with annoyance. Said albino made that shrill noise thing that he dared to call a laugh.

"Don't see your name on it," he countered, smirking before his face turned serious once again.

"You should come with us. With me, Ludwig and Feli."

Fuck him. He wasn't going to just let the random Germans pay for him to live! He wasn't a fucking charity! Though he did really want to go, to be with Feli on a new planet where they could have a new life and a home and a family and not have to rely on picking through the trash and thieving to fucking survive. That wasn't the point, though.

"I don't want your fucking pity bastard. Me and my fratellino aren't just fucking strays for you and your freak of a brother to take in. Life doesn't happen like that."

Gilbert sighed.

"Gott, Lovi, it could if you'd just let us help you. I suppose I can't force you against your will though. Here," he said, holding out an inconspicuous piece of paper. Or well, probably some sad excuse for paper, since it was rare and expensive nowadays.

Lovino ripped the paper angrily from his hand, muttering "don't call me Lovi" and hoping against the odds that someday someone might get the damn point. He read the note quietly. It had only four hastily written words, looking as if Gilbert had scribbled them down in a hurry.

_Phoenix._

_Room thirty three._

"It's our ship and room number. So you know where to find us," the older man muttered, resting a hand on Lovino's shoulder despite the latter's attempt at shaking it off.

"Think about it, please."

With that he left reluctantly, looking back over his shoulder with an uncertain expression as dust blew into the air from his soldier's steps. Lovino just glared, looking back to the scrap of something. He quickly stuffed it into his pocket and glared at the ground, annoyed with his weakness. He'd get off this ball of hopelessness, dammit. Just not with the Germans' help.


	2. Stowaway

**Hola! ;D God, this took a while. I kinda lost it halfway through. Idk. It's longer than my usual stuff as well. Which is nice. :3**

**Another thing, I currently have two ongoing stories, so I'll be alternating between the chapters. There are only a couple left to write for the other one, so it's not that big of an issue. Just mentioning it.**

**I do not own the lyrics at the beginning~**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Throw it away_

_Forget yesterday_

_We'll make the great escape_

_And they won't hear a word we say_

_They don't know us anyway_

_Watch it burn_

_Let it die_

_'Cause we are finally free tonight_

**-_'The Great Escape' _by Boys Like Girls-**

* * *

Antonio Fernandez Carriedo was what you'd call a _success_.

He'd had a good childhood, better than most at least. A loving mother, a decently sized house, painted white to keep out the never-ending heat and even three _full_ meals a day. He'd attended one of the last schools on earth and graduated after twelve years as a fully-fledged pilot, one of the youngest at only eighteen. Now he was twenty five and the captain of his beloved _Phoenix, _ferrying his people to safety, to somewhere where the human race could continue to thrive and grow and _live_.

And yet somehow he was unhappy.

He was lonely. People like him were mocked, called lazy for not having to lift a finger to be fed or not having to live out in the flaring sun without a roof to protect him. His class were becoming rarer and rarer as they decided to pay to run off and leave the lower classes behind, as if they were better. Although, Antonio didn't think like that.

Antonio wanted everyone to live in peace, no matter how fortunate they were. If he could, he'd tow the world to a sun that wasn't exploding, one that could support such a fragile race as that of man. Sadly, in the last few million years, the march of technology came to a standstill as the pitiful humans realised that they were slowly killing their planet. They'd invented the passenger spaceship and decided that that was enough, they could find new inventions on other, more advanced worlds. So yeah, towing the planet was a no-no unless he wanted to invent the jumbo towing... Thingy. He didn't excel at naming things.

Whistling joyfully, the captain strolled down the iron halls, leading to the bowels of his pride and joy. He'd say the greetings and spread the hope later, when everybody was aboard. It could wait. After all, he had to check on his loyal crew, probably working their asses off to get the ship ready for lift-off. Huh? What was that noise? He inhaled suddenly as he heard someone talking the the storage room to the right.

"I'm not playing around, mutt. You gotta leave. 'Less you 'ave a _ticket _of course."

A collective laugh followed the man's words, chortling at the expense of whomever he was mocking. Antonio's eyes narrowed. Now this wouldn't do at all! The crew of Antonio Fernandez Carriedo would show honour and at all times! He strode into the musky storage room, making his presence known to all as his throw the door open in annoyance.

"Even to stowaways, you should show respect, hmm?" he remarked angrily, taking the chance to scrutinise their uninvited visitor. He looked about twenty, although with his general size one could mistake him to be seventeen or eighteen, and his hair was scruffy, too long and greasy and what was with that _gravity-defying curl_? Oh, but his _eyes_. Antonio could've just stared into such a calming hazel for the rest of his life if such a thing were possible. Antonio was certain he was one of the most beautiful people he'd ever seen, and he'd seen a lot of beautiful people.

"Let him go. Now."

Instantly, the man holding the boy let him drop, standing to attention as the stowaway rubbed his head angrily, grumbling and glaring at the disobedient crew member. Every now and again he'd cast a fearful glance to the captain, probably wondering exactly what he was capable of and why the crew were so _eager_ to please him.

"Care to explain the situation?" Antonio sneered, turning his attention back to the group leader.

"Uh, We found 'im in the crate over there, sir," he stuttered, pointing fearfully at an opened crate resting in the corner of the musky room, forgotten.

"I can see that, imbecile. Now, I believe you have work to do, so go do it and leave me to worry about this, hmm?" he declared, narrowing his eyes in a way that suggested terrible misfortune for anyone who failed to effect was instant as the crew hurried to rush out of the narrow entrance and away from their furious captain. Once alone, Antonio turned to his 'guest', smiling joyfully.

"So, what brings you to my darling ship?" he exclaimed, throwing his arms out in a strange turn of emotions.

The boy stared, eye twitching. Wasn't he going to say anything? Antonio just wanted to be kind!

"You... _What?! _I snuck onto your ship, dammit! You should be angrier!" hespluttered, climbing onto his feet and flattening himself against the grimy wall, as if the captain were a dangerous animal that he'd been locked in with.

"Do you want me to be angrier?" Antonio asked, tilting his head innocently.

The boy's eyes twitched.

"That's not what I said dammit!"

Antonio smiled sympathetically. He was so defensive! Antonio just wanted to give him a big hug, if not for the fact he'd probably be bitten. Maybe Gilbert was right when he'd said Antonio had a habit of bringing in strays.

"Let's start again. My name is Captain Antonio Fernandez Carriedo and I pilot this beauty," he compromised, "And what do they call you?"

"Lovino Vargas," the boy,_ Lovino,_ Antonio corrected himself, said, narrowing his eyes. "_Not_ Lovi."

Antonio grinned.

"So, Lovi-"

"Hey!"

"-By law, I should have you executed right about now."

Lovino choked on his words, pale as a ghost. The poor lad was probably scared half to death.

"That doesn't mean I'm going to!" Antonio said quickly, laughing a bit at Lovi's expression. "Lovino Vargas," he began. "Would you mind joining me as a roommate on this grand trip to the stars?" Smirking, he held out his hand in offer as he awaited his answer.

"You... huh? Why the fuck would you do that? Are you having me on, bastard?!" Lovino growled defensively, though his eyes betrayed his hope. _Those beautiful hazel eyes..._

"Of course not!" He swore, placing his hands on Lovi's shoulders. "I want everybody to be happy! Not just the upper class. _I swear_, Lovi,"

Lovino gulped and tentatively rested his bony hand in Antonio's slightly larger one, almost as if he expected him to rip it away and laugh, playing some horrid trick.

Antonio giggled happily and started to pull his protesting guest through the winding halls of his ship, heading towards his spacious room in the lower decks. They ran down the halls, ducking out of the way when various workers would pass by. Antonio didn't want more publicity for Lovi than he already had. If someone important were to find out...

He didn't want to think about it.

They arrived at his door, him assuring Lovino that, no, he wasn't being kidnapped as he unlocked it, pushing it open just as someone extremely familiar turned the corner.

His mother?!

Antonio shoved Lovino into his room quickly and slammed the door shut. He turned and smiled sheepishly at his surprised mother, lying against his door attempting to ignore the ferocious banging. She smiled at him, brown eyes narrowing in a worried expression. She was dressed in a form-fitting violet gown on and matching jewellery, which surprisingly went well with her chestnut hair and brown eyes. They did say she was the most beautiful lady in Antonio's neighbourhood.

"Tonio, who was that?" she asked.

"Uhm..." he stuttered. "No one?"

"No one."

"Yup! No one!"

She looked vaguely amused. His mother was a smart woman

"And I suppose no one's attempting to tear your door down at the moment?"

Eh.

"Nope!" Antonio shouted, blushing. His mother smiled understandingly and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I won't tell anyone, so long as you come down to the main deck to speak to myself and those friends of yours before you set sail," she sighed, before continuing her way down the hall.

Antonio waited until she'd turned the corner, before turning and flinging the door open. Lovi flew out, swearing as he collapsed onto the floor. Giggling, Antonio held out a hand, which Lovino begrudgingly accepted.

"Who the hell was that, bastard?" he grumbled, dusting himself off. Antonio smiled guiltily. "Uhh... My mother."

"Right," Lovi growled, walking into Antonio's enormous room and gasping.

"Ehh... Welcome to Toni-land?" he murmured, grinning awkwardly. Lovi continued to stare slack-jawed. "It's huge!"

Antonio felt a little awkward. Here was Lovi, who had probably never seen a _house_ as big as the room, and then there was Antonio, who was completely used to this kind of thing. This room was practically his second home anyway. He'd definitely personalised it, if the Spanish flags and red and yellow colour scheme were anything to go by. His bed, covered in red and yellow pillows and a large red duvet, sat in the corner of the room, laid by (probably) a maid earlier. Above this, a shelf with books, mostly on gardening, went all the way around the room and touched the roof of an extravagant terrapin tank, which housed his best friends (not counting Gil or Frannie), Churro and Paella. The room was slightly messy, even though the maids had been in. They knew that he liked his room to be a little homely. What nice people...

"Aren't you going to do something other than stare, bastard?"

Antonio blinked, realising Lovino was talking to him. "Oh, si!" he purred, making his way to the wooden dresser with a Spanish flag draped over it carefully. Pulling it open, he began to dig through his clothes, searching for things he'd grown out of. Damn, he updated his wardrobe too often. He tugged out a t-shirt and pair of jeans, laying them on the bed, and beamed at Lovi happily.

"There!" he exclaimed. "You can use the shower in the room over there!" he pointed to the door leading into his private bathroom. "Now, if you don't mind, I have family to talk to!" And with that, he made his way past the gaping Lovino and out of the door, heading down the hall towards the ballroom and trying his best to ignore the "Hey! _Bastard_!" that was growled as he locked the door.


End file.
